Pasión
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One shot/PWP - Mina se ha dejado llevar por el deseo que despierta en ella Yaten, su colega de trabajo, entregándose por primera vez a él en medio de la pasión, la lujuria y lo prohibido ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Dedicado a "una persona especial" contiene lemon.


**Nota de autor:** Algunas características fueron modificadas ya que están basadas en personas reales.

* * *

Llegamos trastabillando a la habitación, envueltos en esas ansias que nos carcomían; en ti, la urgencia, y en mí, el nerviosismo de estar contigo.

Abriste la puerta, me tomaste de la cintura y me condujiste adentro, cerrando de una patada mientras me atraías contra ti, ciñéndome a tu cuerpo.

Me besaste; tomándome por sorpresa, te abriste paso entre mis labios, salvaje, explorando cada rincón, deslizando tus expertas manos sobre mi espalda, hasta posarlas finalmente en mis glúteos mientras yo rodeaba tu cuello, hundiendo mis dedos entre tus cabellos y trataba de seguirte el ritmo en ese desesperado arrebato de pasión.

Bajaste por mi cuello y te internaste en mi garganta, al tiempo que yo comenzaba a dejarme llevar por tu ímpetu.

\- Yaten – gemí en tu oído, comenzando a perder toda cordura y lucidez.

Y es que la lucidez la había perdido desde que te vi por primera vez…

Me impusiste demasiado cuando llegué aquel primer día a la oficina, con ese temor y emoción de experimentar algo nuevo, mi primer trabajo. Yo, una chica recién egresada de la universidad, inexperta, que se abría por primera vez paso en el mundo laboral.

Y si bien es cierto que con quien me pusieron a trabajar para que aprendiera cómo funcionaba todo fue otra persona, en más de una ocasión me auxiliaste.

Cada que te acercabas a explicarme algo, me mareaba tu aroma; el sentirte tan cerca me hacía tener sensaciones que hasta ese momento nadie me había provocado. Los escalofríos me recorrían la espalda al sentirte hablando muy cerca de mi…

Me tomaste fuertemente de la cintura y me sostuviste en vilo, al tiempo que tus expertas manos se perdían sin ningún pudor bajo mi vestido, mientras te rodeaba la cintura con mis piernas y mi falda se subía atrevida, dejando al descubierto mis muslos desnudos.

Me dirigiste a la cama donde me soltaste bruscamente, dejándome caer de lleno contra el colchón, cosa que, lejos de molestarme, me excitó sobremanera.

Tu mirada lobuna cargada de lascivia me hizo humedecer al instante, mientras te quitabas la camisa, dejando tu pecho desnudo, tan solo cubierto de vello hisurto que provocó que se me escapara un gemido, tendiéndote los brazos al instante para fundirnos en un abrazo lleno de pasión y seguir comiéndonos a besos.

Ese aspecto salvaje que mostrabas era lo que me encantaba de ti; confieso que me encantaba verte llegar a la oficina, caminando con esos aires de arrogancia, con esa barba que se me antojaba sexy, tu mirada verde esmeralda algo pícara y el largo cabello platinado desenfanado. Decían que eras muy malhumorado pero yo llegué a ver tu sonrisa, y debo decir que con eso me conquistaste.

Arquee la espalda cuando sentí tu lengua en mi abdomen, y tus hábiles dedos se internaron a los lados de mis bragas para bajarlas de un tirón. Te hincaste, con una sonrisa burlona, y las alzaste, como si fuera un trofeo que te llevaste a la nariz, aspirando fuertemente.

Vi tu pecho subir y bajar, evidentemente excitado y me abriste bruscamente las piernas, internándote en ellas.

\- Hueles muy bien – dijiste con voz ronca – se nota que ya no eres una niña

\- Siempre te dije que no era una… ah…

No terminé la frase. Tu ávida lengua recorría mis pliegues, degustándolos, bebiéndote la miel que destilaba mi vagina mientras me deshacía en gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Y es que no me importaba si me escuchaban en alguna de las otras habitaciones, quería que tú, Yaten Kou, supieras que eran por ti y para ti.

Interné mis dedos entre tus cabellos, acercándote más contra mí, disfrutando que me comieras, algunas veces despacio y otras rápido, tu experta lengua me martirizaba a más no poder.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, señal del orgasmo que estaba a punto de venir, pero te detuviste. No querías que terminara aún, porque, tenías preparado todo un perverso festín donde yo sería el plato principal.

Me besaste de nuevo, tan salvaje, dejándome sentir mi propio sabor, al tiempo que comenzaba a seguirte el ritmo, porque debo decir que ya empezaba a aprender.

Te separaste un poco y me quitaste por fin el vestido, aquel que usé en la cena de navidad de la empresa y que ahora encontré perfecto para la ocasión.

Me tomaste con un solo brazo, colocándome sobre ti al tiempo que te internabas entre mis senos.

\- Ya no soy una niña – gemí en tu oído

¡Y es que cómo me molestabas con eso en la oficina!

Sé perfectamente que me veías como una niña. Seiya se encargó de decírmelo porque sí, se lo que entre hombres hablaban.

Pero muy aparte de eso, era como si te gustara hacerme rabiar por placer, porque cada vez que podías me decías "niña" y reías cuando te respondía, o me molestabas diciendo si el kínder se me había perdido solo por el hecho de adornar mi cabello con aquel listón rojo que jamás en mi vida me he quitado, y que ahora, tu deshiciste de un tirón, cayendo delicadamente al suelo junto con mi brasier, mientras mi cabello cubría mis pechos ahora desnudos.

Tu mirada brilló ante aquella imagen, tomándome por la cintura y colocándome sobre ti.

Pasé mi mano por ese pecho cubierto de vello que me volvía loca, recorriéndote hasta el abdomen e internando, traviesa, mis dedos dentro de tus pantalones.

Me miraste de la única forma que sabes hacerlo, y me animaste a desabrocharte y bajarte el cierre. Ansiosa, obedecí, sintiendo el calor que manaba de tu bóxer donde tu virilidad se mostraba dura como piedra.

No me dejaste admirarte; me giraste y te repegaste contra mi trasero, permitiéndome sentir tu dureza.

\- ¿Ves cómo me has puesto, Mina? – gruñiste contra mi oído

\- Si – te respondí entre gemidos, al tiempo que tirabas de mi cabello y dejabas mi cuello al descubierto, dispuesto a atacar.

Disfruté estar en tus brazos, perdiéndome en el placer que un hombre como tú me provocabas, porque jamás en la vida había estado con alguien que tuviera la experiencia que tenías tú.

Y era obvio, Yaten Kou, que al ser 6 años mayor que yo, eras todo un maestro en las artes sexuales, y yo, siendo tan solo una "jovencita" como me llamabas, estaba dispuesta a aprender lo que tuvieras que enseñarme.

Me giré para quedar frente a ti y liberar, al fin, al objeto de mi lujuria y mis más bajas pasiones, ese miembro que me enfermaba, que hacía me hirviera la sangre cada que pensaba en él.

Deslicé tu bóxer, liberándolo al fin, inundando mis sentidos con tu aroma de macho, tocando, disfrutando de la dura calidez.

Cerraste los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido mientras continuaba tocando, delicadamente aquel falo, hasta que lo llevé a mis labios.

Disfruté tu longitud tanto como pude, abrazándola con mi inexperta boca, lamiendo y degustando tu sabor mientras tus gemidos eran música para mis oídos. Mi piel se erizaba al saber que era yo la que te provocaba, y cuando hundiste tus dedos entre mis cabellos y mi nombre se escapó de tus labios, supe que eras mío.

Terminé mi labor porque necesitaba verte, necesitaba ver esa mirada esmeralda obnubilada por el placer que había provocado en ti. Me limpiaste las comisuras de los labios y me besaste, urgido en deseo, tomando entre tus poderosos brazos y acostándome en la cama, dispuesto a tomar lo que ya era tuyo por derecho.

Tomaste el paquetito metálico del buró y hábilmente te colocaste el preservativo, para segundos después, tomarme de nuevo entre tus brazos, abriéndote paso hacía mi.

\- Yaten – mi angustiada voz te sacó de tu estado de ansias

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. ¡En verdad te lo suplico!

Debiste haber visto el pánico reflejado en mi mirada, porque, tiernamente me sonreíste, y tomaste esa actitud protectora que me había enamorado de ti. Porque de todos los hombres con los que me había topado, eras tú quien se había mostrado preocupado, quien me explicaba con paciencia si no entendía algo, quien hablaba conmigo si las cosas no iban bien y me ganaba lo adolescente, quien se mostraba como un hombre maduro que en verdad me apoyaba y deseaba lo mejor para mí.

Me diste un tierno beso en la frente, tratando de despejarme todos los miedos.

\- ¿En serio eres virgen? – preguntaste delicadamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza - ¿Y estas segura de querer hacerlo conmigo? Es decir, ¿Qué yo sea el primer hombre en tu vida?

\- Si – te respondí.

Me abrazaste, colocándote entre mis piernas, dispuesto a unirte a mí. Me aferré a tu espalda, hundiendo mi rostro en tu cuello y profiriendo un grito de dolor cuando comenzaste a entrar, despacio, tratando de hacerme daño lo menos posible.

No pude evitarlo. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerte, te quería dentro.

Te detuviste, moviéndote lo menos posible. Esperabas que el dolor pasara un poco, que yo me tranquilizara en medio de la lluvia de besos que gentilmente repartiste en mi rostro, para después, comenzar un suave vaivén que me hiciera acostumbrarme a ti.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue siendo sustituido por placer, y empezaste a aumentar el vigor de tus embates, haciendo que me comenzara a retorcer de placer.

Me aferré a ti, arañándote la espalda, enredando mis piernas en tu cintura y gimiendo tu nombre a más no poder al tiempo que bufabas contra mi cuello.

Perlas de sudor comenzaban a adornar nuestros cuerpos y el ambiente comenzaba a cargarse. La habitación olía a sexo, olía a sudor, olía a deseo… olía a dos personas que estaban haciendo algo prohibido porque si, ambos sabíamos que no era correcto, que ni siquiera teníamos que haber permitido que aquellos primeros coqueteos se dieran, pero ¡vamos! Que lo prohibido es lo más interesante y sinceramente no sé en qué momento se comenzó a dar todo esto.

Comenzase a moverte cada vez más rápido, fundiéndonos desesperados en uno solo. Tensé el cuerpo cuando sentí que el delicioso orgasmo se apoderaba de mí y entonces, dije tu nombre, mientras el torbellino de sensaciones me envolvía y me arrastraba junto contigo al paraíso donde segundos después, escuché mi nombre salir de entre tus labios.

Agitados, sudados, embriagados uno del otro, nos besamos como si se nos fuera a ir la vida en ello, al tiempo que te acomodabas estando aun dentro de mí. Me recosté contra tu pecho, unida todavía a ti porque no quería que salieras, quería estar así, contigo.

Lo que pasara después del aquel día era un misterio, si volveríamos a estar juntos o no, si iba a ser algo más que una primera vez… pero lo cierto era que justo ese momento, nada ni nadie me importaba, porque solo éramos tu y yo, y lo demás, que se lo llevara el viento.

Fin

* * *

 _"No se si en verdad me atreva a darte a leer esto, pero está dedicado especialmente para ti. Tienes todo mi respeto y admiración J.C.C."_

Que tal Bombones!

Estaba checando que el año pasado casi no escribí MinaxYaten así que aquí va el primero de este año, ya saben, con harto lemon porque esta pareja se presta para mucho!

Como lo vieron, está dedicado a mi sempai :D y la verdad es que disfruté mucho escribir esto, así que espero les guste!

Ya me estoy acoplando a mi nuevo ritmo, así que lo más probable es que actualice o suba OS cada semana :D

Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden pasar por mi página en facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y manden su solicitud de ingreso a Constelación estelar, donde podrán ver más contenido!

Besos estelares!


End file.
